


直播间 上

by qiongpingNS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongpingNS/pseuds/qiongpingNS
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 8





	直播间 上

全圆佑点开hoshi的直播间，两条白嫩的腿在屏幕中晃来晃去，应该是椅子比较高，所以够不着地。今天hoshi穿的是短裤，堪堪遮住大腿根部，据他自己说他本职是舞蹈老师，但是奇怪的是他腿部肌肉并不明显，小腿的腿肚就算带着肉肉看起来也细细软软的。

因为刚开直播的原因，直播间里的人并不是很多，大家都在等直播正式开始。hoshi是这个色情直播网站名气前列的主播，平时的内容也就是自慰，从来没有其他人加入一起做爱的画面。但是奈何大家都喜欢他的身材，看起来白净又软嫩，娇喘的声音也好听，所以人气一直比较高。

全圆佑其实也是无意中点进他的直播的，但是没想到居然还成为了忠实粉丝，其实下班回家看着hoshi的直播一起自慰还挺解压的，单身男人的快乐可能就是这么简单吧。因为全圆佑送礼物很大方，一来二去hoshi也记得他了，直播的时候还会时不时cue一下他，也算是小福利了。

大概过了三分钟直播间的人数到了四千多个人，hoshi从椅子上跳了下来凑到了camera面前向大家问好，“啊，今天也来了很多人呢，到五千人的时候正式开始吧。”

他的声音比较软糯，听起来像还在念书的小男孩，但是谁都不知道他长什么样子，他从来没有在镜头面前露过他的脸。

“嗯差不多可以开始了，今天说好的五万粉丝福利，我已经准备好啦，”他一边说着一边在旁边翻找着什么东西，传来窸窸窣窣的声音。

“铛铛～是我从网上买的水手服，下面是裙子哦，”他把蓝色的水手服在镜头前展开，大概是情趣内衣那种样式的，裙子很短可能连屁股都遮不住。于是观众们开始兴奋了，纷纷在弹幕里催促他快点换上。

“哈哈哈哈，大家都很着急哦，那我也不磨蹭了，直接换吧，”hoshi说着站了起来先是脱下了他的短裤，于是镜头里只出现了他穿着白色内裤和袜子的下半身。这个画面也出奇地让人着迷，直播间开始疯狂刷屏，hoshi也跟知道一样，慢条斯理地才穿上了短裙。

果然是连屁股都遮不住的裙子，他弯下腰去捡地上的衣服，于是大半个屁股都露在了镜头里，虽然是穿了内裤的，但弹幕里还是有人不停地在说他，“真骚”“欠操”。hoshi似乎是瞟了一下屏幕，笑嘻嘻地说道，“你们不就是喜欢这样的吗。”

蓝色的水手服穿在他身上刚好合衬，衣服也有一些短，一截白色的小肚子都露在外面。hoshi转了一圈拿着镜头走到沙发上坐下，两只腿自然变成了内八，短裙也压在了屁股底下。

“就是这个样子了，这还是我第一次穿裙子呢，大家都喜欢吧？”他一只手放在膝盖上托着腮，一只手拿着手机翻评论，大多数都是在说喜欢的，还有刷小礼物的。

然后直播间就突然出现了大礼物的特效，“womwoo赠送了十个钻石”，又是一笔不菲的收入了。

“啊又是wonwoo，谢谢你的钻石，”hoshi笑着把镜头放在茶几上，解开了裙子，“接下来会努力叫wonwoo君的名字的哦。”

弹幕里纷纷发出羡慕的哀嚎，但奈何都没有大佬有钱只能干看着，毕竟wonwoo是长期占据hoshi礼物榜榜首的人。

hoshi把内裤也脱掉扔到沙发的一旁，下半身只剩下了白色的袜子。在手指头上抹好了润滑剂慢慢向后穴探去，紧致的小穴艰难地吞下两根手指头，屏幕里传来hoshi逐渐难耐的呼吸声。

开拓好之后，两根手指从小穴里退出来，带出透明的液体挂在穴口，把穴口弄的亮晶晶的。hoshi从一旁拿来一个跳蛋塞进去，虽然是扩张过的小穴，毕竟没有真的被插入过，实际上还是很紧，跳蛋塞得有些困难不过最终还是塞进去了。

他拿起遥控器按了一个档位，小穴里的跳蛋开始振动，几乎是同一时间娇喘从他口中溢了出来，整个直播间就只能听到细微的跳蛋振动的声音还有“啊……啊……”的喘息声。

一个跳蛋似乎把他的后穴弄得更痒了，hoshi两条腿不自觉地凑在一起蹭，手也摸到了自己的阴茎上撸动。但是前面并不能满足他，他撸了一会会儿就放下了。又从旁边拿了一根按摩棒插进了后穴中，顶着穴里的跳蛋更往里了一些。

hoshi肉乎乎的小手捉着粗大的按摩棒模拟着交合的动作来回地在小穴里抽插，两个玩具一起折磨他的小穴，磨得他声音都带上了一些哭腔，一边喊着“啊，wonwoo老公好大，撑得我好涨，”一边加快了手上的动作。

“不行了，不行了，wonwoo好厉害干得我好舒服……”hoshi嘴里不停说着荤话，屏幕另一边的男人看着电脑里的画面手也没停下。

按摩棒不经意擦过敏感点，hoshi的脚趾头因为酥麻的感觉都蜷缩了起来，他用按摩棒去戳那个点，嘴里的娇喘更是止不住了。热潮让他白嫩的身体蒙上了一层粉红色，小穴也被按摩棒肏成了红色，就像是已经成熟的果实，散发出让人去采摘的气息。

终于屏幕中传来一声闷哼，hoshi的阴茎喷射出白色的精液，最后都星星零零地落在了他平坦的小腹上。看着直播的全圆佑也跟着泄了出来，他取下眼镜抽了几张卫生纸整理干净。屏幕中的人还在高潮的余韵中，小肚子跟着呼吸一起上下起伏。

过了一会儿hoshi才缓过神来，看了看手机里的评论说道，“今天的直播就到这里了，谢谢大家的礼物，下次再见吧。”

结束直播以后在浴室泡了个热水澡，浑身都舒适了不少，出来后权顺荣把毛巾搭在肩膀上，拿起手机想看看今天直播收益，却发现直播的帐号上有一条消息，他点开发现是经常送他礼物的那个人。

wonwoo：吃得很好，谢谢。

脸突然有些发烫，权顺荣啪得关掉手机，连收益都忘了看。

什么人啊，这是。

tbc


End file.
